Reunited
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Sunset Shimmer, one day, decides to return to Equestria to visit her old mentor and motherly figure, Princess Celestia, after so many years of not seeing her. However how will Sunset react when Princess Celestia asks her the toughest question... Whether to stay in Equestria or in her new home...
1. Terrible Memory

**Hey everypony!**

 **I got a new short story for you!**

 **Now like about a month ago, I finally decided to give the Equestria Girls thing a chance and I'm glad I did, because I actually like it now!**

 **Now, ever since than, I have always wondered one thing… Would Sunset Shimmer ever go back to Equestria and visit her old mentor, Princess Celestia? And she's certainly capable of that because the new portal that Twilight built and we did see her actually go back to Equestria and bring back Starlight Glimmer with her!**

 **However… Does Sunset have the courage to finally see Celestia again? That question will be answered now!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Terrible Memory

* * *

It was nighttime in the human dimension of Equestria and in one of the many houses of the suburbs of this world, slept a light amber skin colored girl, in her bed wearing her pajamas, having a hard time to sleep. Her name is Sunset Shimmer and she was having a bad dream, well not exactly a dream, more like remembering the past…

"No, no, don't do it…" Sunset spoke in her sleep as she remembered a very fateful day back in the pony dimension of Equestria…

The day she left Princess Celestia, refusing her guidance and going on her own path, a path that would lead her to becoming evil and stealing Princess Twilight's crown…

 **A few years ago…**

It was just another day in the pony dimension of Equestria, in the royal city of Canterlot and in one of the rooms of the large royal castle where Princess Celestia lived, a bright amber colored unicorn pony was quickly packing her saddle bag to leave forever and never return to Canterlot. Her name was Sunset Shimmer (again) and she was a student of Princess Celestia, the alicorn princess teaching Sunset many things, but when Sunset didn't get what she wanted, which was more power and responsibility than she couldn't handle, she eventually decided to go on her own path to gain that power.

Celestia knew this and rightly guessed that Sunset would try to go on her own path, to leave Canterlot and refuse her guidance. The alicorn princess knew she couldn't convince Sunset to stay and keep learning from her, Celestia knew that she would have to let Sunset go and be hopeful that the young unicorn would go on the right path.

Sunset was almost about to finish up packing the few things she would take with her before she would go when the door to her room opened up slowly. Sunset turned around to see who it was and saw the one pony she didn't want to see.

"Sunset?" Celestia said in a sad tone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, no matter what you say I'm going." Sunset said back, no regret in her voice as she didn't even look at her mentor.

"Sunset, I know you're upset, but please stay…" Celestia pleaded as she trotted up and put her hoof on Sunset's chin, turning the young unicorn to look at her. "Please."

"No, my decision is final and there's nothing you can say to make me stay." Sunset replied, in her resenting tone.

Celestia sighed as she knew she failed and looked at Sunset's room and when Celestia' eyes fell upon Sunset's desk, she trotted over to the desk and picked up something before returning to Sunset.

"At least take this with you, so you have a way to talk to me if you ever need my help." Celestia said as she held out the object.

The object was a journal, decorated specially with Sunset's cutie mark on the cover. Celestia gave the journal to Sunset on her birthday so she can keep track of all the things she learned and any other things she wants to write down about her life.

Sunset looked at it and deep down inside she knew she should take it, deep down inside she knew she was making a mistake. And that she still wanted a way to speak with the princess that helped her so much in her life.

"Fine, I'll take it." Sunset said, trying her hardest not to show any tears as she took her journal and put it in her saddle bag.

Celestia then came froward to Sunset's level and gave her a goodbye hug, Sunset not returning it, only wanting to leave already, but she did hear Celestia's tears come out. And again, deep down inside Sunset felt sorry for Celestia, but those feelings stayed bottled up inside her.

Finally Celestia let go and Sunset could finally leave. As she left, Celestia didn't try to stop her and only watched her go, the tears falling down from the alicorn's eyes as she wished that Sunset would come back.

Sunset left and trotted on through the castle, to come to a certain room where a magic mirror stood. Activating the mirror with her unicorn magic, she stepped up to the mirror, but stopped and sighed. Again, those deep feelings she had told her that this was a bad idea, but Sunset has gone so far already, she felt it was too late to turn back now. So Sunset did it…

She stepped inside the mirror and so began her path to the dark side…

 **Back to the present…**

Sunset, in her bed, (assuming Sunset lives with her parents of this world) woke up, panting and finding herself sweating as she calmed down and made sense of her flashbacks. After she managed to calm down enough, she turned to look at her bedside where she kept her journal, the moonlight coming from her window shining upon it, the same journal that Princess Celestia gave her…

Turning on the lamp next to her bed, she opened her journal and grabbed a pen as she took a breath and began writing on a new page…

 _"Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _How's everything in Equestria so far? Listen, I been having these dreams, no, memories, terrible memories. The day when I left Princess Celestia to go on my own path, I'm still feeling very bad about it all. I really miss her and want to see her, but I don't know if I have the courage or strength to see her again. But I need to see her, to tell her how sorry I am and to ask for her forgiveness, but I'm not hoping for much. I would love to see what you think of this and if it's possible for me to see Princess Celestia again._

 _Truly yours, Sunset Shimmer"_

When Sunset finished her letter to Princess Twilight, she read over what she wrote and again sighed and took a breath as she closed the journal and, along with the pen, returned them to her bedside. Getting under her covers, she then turned off the bedside lamp and before settling down to try to sleep for the rest of the night, looked at the bright full moon. And then Sunset closed her eyes to sleep, hopeful to get an answer from Princess Twilight when she wakes up.

* * *

 **And first chapter is done!**

 **Let me know what you think of this and I'll see everypony in the next chapter!**


	2. Return to Equestria

**Hey everypony!**

 **Time for the next chapter!**

 **But before we do… Thank you to MMM, PokemonFreak90, T8ECR34TOR, bluecatcinema, and katmar1994 for your favs, follows, and/or reviews!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Return to Equestria

* * *

Morning came and Sunset Shimmer woke up, yawning and stretching her arms as the very first thing she did was to check her journal for an answer from Princess Twilight. Surprisingly there was an answer from her…

 _"Dear Sunset,_

 _Life in Equestria is all good for now, no crazy magical events happening at least for the moment. As for your problem, I have a simple solution. Come to Equestria and see Princess Celestia. I haven't ever asked her if she misses you, because I never thought it was right to ask, but I can tell she does miss you just as much as you do. And if you are worried that she'll be upset with you, don't be, she'll forgive you, trust me. It'll make her very happy if you come and visit her._

 _Yours, Twilight."_

Sunset felt encouraged and decided to go, better to finally get rid of all the guilt and sadness that she kept in her heart after so many years. Sunset got her clothes on, her denim jacket and jeans, as well as her light blue shirt and black boots, then packing up her bag, especially her journal. She then made sure to text all of her friends where she was going so they wouldn't worry where she was.

Sunset, after saying goodbye to her parents, then walked to Canterlot High School, walking and not taking the bus because she wanted to enjoy the nice day. As soon as she arrived at her school, she went to the Wondercolt statue where the portal to Equestria was. Stepping in front of the portal, she took a deep breath, a nervous face on as she stepped in.

After the magical journey, Sunset was launched through the portal in Princess Twilight's castle, tumbling and landing down hard on the library floor. Everything was a bit dizzy at first as Sunset shook her now pony head, seeing Twilight's purple form with her dizzy eyes.

"Princess Twilight?" Sunset said.

"Yes, it's me Sunset." Twilight replied as she helped the amber colored pony up. "Got to remember to fix that portal…" Twilight commented.

"Yeah, totally unexpected." Sunset added.

"But it's so good to see you again Sunset." Twilight smiled and gave Sunset a hug.

Sunset blushed at first, a bit embarrassed, but returned the hug. After a few seconds, they broke the hug and Twilight spoke.

"Well, we better get to the train station." Twilight informed Sunset. "The next Friendship Express to Canterlot comes in about an hour."

And so both Twilight and Sunset trotted out of the castle and through the town of Ponyville, Sunset looking the town as she never saw Ponyville before, but it looked like a nice, peaceful place to live in. And while the two trotted on, the two talked to each other about their lives, catching up on things before they arrived at their destination.

They continued talking until the next Friendship Express came chugging in, stopping to let ponies in and others on before it would continue its journey to Canterlot.

"Do you want me to come with you Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"No, I think this is something I should do alone." Sunset answered.

"You sure, I have enough free time." Twilight said, more worried for Sunset.

"I'm sure princess, thanks for encouraging me to come back." Sunset thanked Twilight.

"You're welcome Sunset and good luck." Twilight smiled, Sunset returning it before she went inside and sat down in one of the train cars.

As soon as Sunset sat down, the Friendship Express slowly started to move and soon began going at its top speed towards Canterlot. Sunset looked out the window and loved how beautiful Equestria was, she truly did miss all of it. And soon enough the city of Canterlot came into view, the majestic, bright white city on the side of the mountain shining from the sun like a jewel. Sunset only sighed, Canterlot didn't look that much different from a distance when Sunset left the city for what she thought would be the last time. And now she was coming back.

Soon enough the Friendship Express arrived in Canterlot, the train slowing down, coming to a complete stop at the station as ponies yet again either got on or off, Sunset along them as she got off. Taking another deep breath, she nervously trotted on through the city. All she could picture while trotting on towards the castle was herself when she was just a little filly, all fun and games. This made sunset ease up and smile, but also to let out a few tears as she hated how her life changed so much, from such a sweet, innocent little filly, to becoming a demon who wanted to rule Equestria.

Eventually Sunset arrived in front of the castle entrance, where a couple of guards were posted…

"Halt!" One guard shouted as Sunset came froward, the guard spreading out his white pegasus wing and crossing it with the other pegasus guard standing at the entrance.

"Who goes there!" The other guard demanded.

Sunset let out a breath, trying not to be angry as she calmly answered back.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer and I'm here to see Princess Celestia." Sunset said, with a controlled voice

"Never heard of you." The first guard said, looking more closely at Sunset.

"You better turn back." The second guard added.

Sunset would have gotten mad if a certain brown colored pony didn't trot across the entrance on his own patrol from inside of the castle.

"Spearhead?" Sunset said, which caught the attention the brown pony.

Spearhead turned around and saw Sunset and was very surprised to see the amber colored pony.

"Sunset…" Spearhead said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Spearhead was the guard that Celestia has chosen to escort Sunset to her when Sunset was Celestia's student. Sunset liked Spearhead because he was one of those guards who was more funny, less serious than the others and more friendlier.

"I'm here to see Princess Celestia." Sunset answered. "But they wouldn't let me through.

Spearhead turned to his fellow guards who were blocking Sunset's path.

"It's alright guys, I know her, let her pass." Spearhead said and the two guards blocking Sunset did so.

And Sunset came in the castle with Spearhead, Spearhead opening the grand door of the castle and Sunset walking in, the castle looking very much the same as she has left it and that only made her more nervous.

"Come on, the throne room is this way, Celestia is busy signing official papers, but I'm sure she will spare a little time for you." Spearhead said and began trotting towards the throne room, but Sunset wasn't following.

"Actually Spearhead, can you tell Celestia to meet me in my old room?" Sunset requested.

"Of course." Spearhead answered and went to tell Celestia while Sunset trotted by herself to her old room, going through the long hallways of the castle.

It reminded Sunset even more of her old life and it only made her more sad as she eventually found her old room. Once finding it, her room marked with her cutie mark above the door, she opened the door slowly. Sunset's room was actually the way she left it, the only difference being that it was a bit dusty, but other than that, everything was the same.

Sunset went to her desk where she did her studies and saw what used to be one of her most prized possessions other than the journal Princess Celestia gave her…. It was a picture taken of her when she was just a little filly with Princess Celestia, the two of them in a hug with smiles on both their faces. Sunset took the picture frame in her hooves and began to cry.

As Sunset looked at the picture, she could hear her door creak open and the amber colored pony turned around to see the pony she came to see, the other pony with a surprised expression on as she couldn't believe it…

"Sunset… Is that really you?"

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **What do you guys think Celestia will do? And what will Sunset do? You have to wait to find that out!**


	3. Forgiveness

**Hey everypony!**

 **Time for the climax of this short story!**

 **But before we do, thank you to mbh040 for adding another fav!**

 **And now for the moment you have been waiting for…**

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgiveness

* * *

"Sunset… Is that really you?" Celestia slowly said as she stood in the doorway of Sunset's room.

That fateful memory of when Sunset left flashed through the amber colored pony's head and she hung her head low, looking at the floor as she thought of what to say…

"I'm so sorry princess, sorry that I left, sorry that I refused your guidance, and so sorry to have upset you in such a way…" Sunset cried as she apologized. "I don't know if I'll ever make it…"

However, Sunset stopped when all of a sudden Celestia went froward and down to Sunset's level, hugging Sunset tight and with tears rolling out of the princess' eyes. Sunset was rather confused and didn't know how to react to this right away.

"I don't understand princess." Sunset began slowly. "I thought you would be so angry at me."

"I was never angry at you Sunset." Celestia replied. "I was sad and worried because I thought you lost your way."

"I have princess." Sunset said back as she now returned the hug, also beginning to cry, Celestia then saying something more cheerful.

"But you have found the right path again and from what I have heard from Princess Twilight, you have really come around." Celestia smiled as Sunset gave out some more tears, now from joy, which Celestia helped the amber colored pony wipe away. "I missed you so much Sunset, everyday I think of you and whether or not you would come back here."

"I missed you too princess, but I was so afraid of what you would say to me." Sunset added.

"Well, you have no more fears now Sunset." Celestia smiled again. "Now, why don't we walk around the castle, catch up on things and I'll let the castle maids clean up your room."

"Thank you princess, I would like that very much." Sunset smiled and joined Celestia in a walk around the castle.

And the two certainly did enjoy the walk around the castle, Sunset telling Celestia all about her new life in the human dimension as well as about all her friends and trials and magic they had to go through over the months. And Celestia enjoyed it very much, but as they walked about, the alicorn was starting to think of something, something that could change Sunset's life for better or worse. Celestia wasn't sure if she should say it or not, and luckily Sunset's stomach disrupted the alicorn's thoughts.

"Sounds like somepony is a bit hungry." Celestia commented as Sunset put on an embarrassed face. "Come on Sunset, why don't we enjoy some late day pancakes."

Sunset smiled, she remembered when she was much younger, she used to love making pancakes with Celestia and it also was the perfect time for Sunset to practice her magic in front of her mentor. The two always had fun, even thought they would get a bit messy in the kitchen, it was like the perfect mother and daughter relationship.

The two trotted to the kitchen, where they got set to make the fluffy treats, of course using their magic to mix the batter and flip the pans that cooked the pancakes. They had so much fun doing it, Sunset even accidentally flipped the pan too much that the pancake she was currently cooking ended up landing on Celestia's horn, the pancake landing down and getting impaled by the horn, the pancake stuck there. Sunset put her hoof to her muzzle, trying not to laugh, but Celestia was the first one to do so before Sunset joined her.

And when they finished, Celestia's, of course, came out better than Sunset's, but that was to be expected since it was a long time since Sunset made pancakes as a pony. And of course the two decorated their pancakes with fruit faces before settling down to eat together in the large dining room.

The two talked more while they enjoyed pancakes and tea, Celestia still not bringing up what she wanted to say, not wanting to ruin the day herself. She just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with Sunset and not bring any worries to her. And that's what she did. And when it was time for Celestia to bring down the sun so Luna can raise the moon, Sunset joined her former mentor out on one of the castle's tower so Sunset can see Celestia lower the sun.

The amber colored pony was standing besides Celestia as the sun's rays were getting dimmer and dimmer, it was a very beautiful sunset. In fact Celestia has named Sunset from the actual sunset, thinking it was a very proper and beautiful name for her. As the sun was completely gone and the moon started to come, thank to Luna, Sunset yawned, ready for bed tonight.

"I think it's time that we both get some sleep for tonight." Celestia said.

"You don't need to tell me twice princess." Sunset said tiredly.

"Want me to ponyback ride you to your room, like old times?" Celestia asked.

"No thanks, I can do it on my…" Sunset started, but the tiredness won and Sunset closed her eyes and fell asleep right there on the balcony.

"I'll take that as a yes." Celestia chuckled and with her magic got Sunset on her back.

Celestia carried Sunset all the way to her room, Celestia using her magic to tuck Sunset in bed and place her covers over her. As Celestia made sure Sunset would be comfortable, she smiled and gave Sunset a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Sunset, sweet dreams." Celestia said happily before quietly leaving to let Sunset sleep.

However Celestia couldn't sleep as well as Sunset was and as Celestia was in her own bed, she was having too many thoughts in her head.

"Should I ask her or not?" Celestia said out loud. "Is it even right for me to do so…"

And then Celestia thought of a good idea, she should seek the advice of her sister, Princess Luna. So Celestia closed her eyes and trying her hardest eventually feel asleep. And it worked…

Celestia was in the dreamworld where Luna worked and luckily tonight there was no bad nightmares for Luna to come into and protect any pony in their sleep. So Luna was mostly free and Luna was quite surprised to see her sister.

"Sister, something bothering you?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna, as you know Sunset came back for a visit…" Celestia started.

And Celestia told Luna her problem and Luna thought about it very hard before coming up with a situation for her sister.

"Better to ask her sister, it's her decision whether or not she accepts this, you have to accept her decision no matter what." Luna advised. "But Sunset will always be in your heart forever, I know that, good luck sister."

"Thank you Luna." Celestia said before leaving Luna to keep up her work.

Back in the real world Equestria, Celestia opened her eyes once returning from the dreamworld and sighed. Like what Luna said, better to ask Sunset and whatever Sunset says, to accept it, even if it means Sunset once again leaves…

* * *

 **You guys are probably screaming… "What is Celestia going to ask Sunset!?"**

 **Calm down… That's what is going to happen in the next chapter!**

 **Oh and you might have noticed some similar things from "A Royal Problem"…**


	4. Stay or Leave

**Hey everypony!**

 **Sorry for the little delay, but back with the next chapter! And I think there's just one more after this… But we'll see!**

 **And thank you to BayonettaN7, WebbiesandFics, and SummerKitty04 for the favs, follows, and/or reviews!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Stay or Leave

* * *

Morning came again in Equestria as Celestia was rising the sun up for the day, Sunset still in bed, peacefully sleeping until she heard a knock on her door.

"Sunset, you up?" The voice of Spearhead called.

Sunset yawned and shook her head to get some of the tiredness out before answering the guard.

"I am now." Sunset answered as she got out of bed and opened her door. "What is it?"

"Princess Celestia requests you come to her on the castle balcony." Spearhead informed Sunset.

"Oh okay, thank you Spearhead." Sunset thanked the guard.

And with the sun still being raised for the day, Sunset trotted through the castle hallway, the sunlight streaming through the stained glasses of the castle, creating a colorful display of light on the floor and on Sunset as she passed by the windows. Soon enough Sunset came to Celestia, who has just finished rising up the sun, the alicorn hearing Sunset arrive.

"Good morning Sunset, slept well?" Celestia asked, her voice a bit different from usual as Sunset trotted up besides the larger alicorn.

"Yes, I have." Sunset answered with concern in her voice. "Are you okay princess, you don't sound well."

"Sunset, I never told you this, but I love you like you're my own daughter." Celestia revealed. "And when you left, it was one of the saddest days of my life."

Sunset was rather surprised, this new piece of information caught her completely off guard as she couldn't say anything, luckily Celestia continued.

"And when I hear from Princess Twilight about all the good things you have done, I'm so proud and happy." Celestia said before slowly turning to Sunset, who was looking up at Celestia, still at a loss of words as Celestia came eye to eye with Sunset. "Sunset, I'm going to ask you something that will change your life forever."

"And what is that princess?" Sunset managed to get out.

"Sunset, will you stay here?" Celestia asked.

Sunset was shocked, now she really couldn't speak. It was such a life changing decision, one that anypony can't decide on in just one second and especially for Sunset.

If she stayed, she could enjoy the rest of her life as a pony, able to use her unicorn magic to learn new spells. She could be Celestia's student again and they could have all the fun they had before from so many years ago. Plus, Sunset could now learn from Princess Twilight and make new friends, maybe even join Twilight or another of her friends to go on one of the friendship problems that the map table picked up in Equestria.

However, if she did stay in Equestria, she would leave behind all her friends that she made in the human dimension, they would miss her terribly and life would never be the same for them. And what if there was some new Equestrian magic that her friends had to face and they couldn't face it without her.

After a couple of minutes, Sunset got back to the present as she realized she should give the princess an answer.

"I don't know princess, it's such a hard decision." Sunset answered. "I mean, part of me wants to stay, but I also can't just abandon all my new friends that I made."

Celestia understood, she did in fact expect Sunset to say something like this, she definitely wasn't looking for an answer right away. Celestia only smiled as she spoke to Sunset.

"It's okay Sunset, I understand these things need to be thought of very hard, take as much time as you need." Celestia reassured Sunset there was no rush. "And whatever your decision is, just know that I'm happy with what you decide in the end."

"Thank you princess." Sunset said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, lets go make some pancakes for breakfast." Celestia said as she started to trot to the kitchen.

Sunset, however, stayed in one place for a minute or two, like she was frozen in place, Celestia's words taking that much of an effect on her. When Sunset realized Celestia has gone, she quickly caught up with the princess. And the two had fun again making pancakes and then sitting down to enjoy them, but this time they were more quiet doing it, mostly because Sunset was now focused on whether to stay or leave.

And after breakfast, Sunset went to her room, laying back down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She laid out all the pros and cons of staying or leaving and it was equal, staying meant she would completely change her life and go back to her old one and leaving meant she could go back to her normal life she had now in the human dimension, but again, that would mean she would once again leave her old mentor and miss out on new friends and adventures.

Sunset stayed in her room all throughout the day and into the night, eventually pacing back and forth in her room, the final decision not coming to her. Soon enough it did and Sunset knew what she needed to do. However painful it was for one certain side, Sunset knew it was the right decision to make, but it made her cry inside.

She already left Celestia once, now she was going to leave her for the second time…

* * *

 **Yup, one more chapter to go, how will Celestia react now?**

 **And sorry if this chapter was shorter, I really didn't know how to make it any longer, plus, this is only my second MLP short story. ( I fell like my first one turned out better however…)**


	5. Final Decision

**Hey everypony!**

 **Time for the last chapter! Sorry it's really short, this is only my second MLP short story!**

 **And thank you to SummerKitty04 for another fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Final Decision

* * *

Day broke again in Canterlot and this time Sunset got out of bed before anypony could wake her, the sun still being raised as Sunset once again trotted through the castle hallways, the early sunlight shining through the stained glass windows as Sunset found Celestia on the castle balcony.

"Morning princess." Sunset greeted Celestia.

"Oh good morning Sunset, you're up a bit earlier." Celestia said cheerfully, but then realized why Sunset must have woken up as early as she could. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, I have." Sunset said sadly, Celestia already knowing the answer by the tone of Sunset's voice.

"I take it you want to go back." Celestia said, sparing the difficult Sunset would have getting it out.

"Yes, it was really hard to decide, believe me princess, I would love to stay here and go back to the old life I had." Sunset replied. "But I just can't leave all my friends behind in the other world, I hope you understand and aren't mad."

"I'm not mad Sunset, I expected this answer, it's your decision in the end anyway and if this is what you want, than I can't stop you." Celestia smiled as she came to Sunset and made her look her in the eyes.

"Thank you princess." Sunset smiled back.

"You're welcome Sunset." Celestia said. "Now, how about we enjoy our last breakfast together and I'll take you to the train station."

And Celestia and Sunset enjoyed a good meal of pancakes and tea before Sunset packed up her things she brought with her, making sure to pack one extra thing in her saddle bag. As soon as she was done, she trotted through the castle until she got to the grand entrance where Celestia was waiting for her.

"Ready?" Celestia asked, Sunset nodding her head.

As Celestia opened the doors, Sunset took one last look at the castle before sighing and trotting out. And while the two were trotting together towards the train station, Sunset took it slowly as she looked back at the castle and then around Canterlot. Soon enough the two got to the train station, waiting for the next Friendship Express to Ponyville. A few minutes passed before the Express came chugging in, a conductor coming out of one of the cars.

"Next stop Ponyville!" The conductor shouted.

"Looks like this is your ride Sunset." Celestia said.

Sunset stayed frozen for a second before turning around to hug Celestia, the alicorn hugging back.

"I'm going to really miss you princess." Sunset cried.

"I will too Sunset." Celestia replied, a tear coming out as well. "Don't worry, you can come visit whenever you want, I'll be waiting."

"And I will, I promise." Sunset smiled through her tears.

"Now, off you go, the train wouldn't wait forever." Celestia said, Sunset breaking the hug.

It was a struggle to get on the train and it felt like time was moving more slowly as Sunset got in one of the train cars and took a window seat, by the side where the station stood. As the train started moving, Sunset looked out the window to see Celestia waving one of her front hooves at Sunset, Sunset waving back as the Friendship Express picked up speed and was soon out of sight of Canterlot, bound for Ponyville.

As soon as Sunset arrived in Ponyville, she made her way to Twilight's castle, where Twilight was and with the princess, Sunset trotted to the library, to the portal that brought her here in the first place. Going to the portal, Sunset sighed and took a deep breath before stepping in and was teleported back to the other world.

Back in the other world, in front of Canterlot High School, a group of girls were sitting around the Wondercolt Statue, Rainbow Dash tossing a soccer ball in the air, Rarity painting her nails, Fluttershy petting a rabbit, and Applejack and Pinkie playing cards with each other. They wouldn't expecting Sunset to come out of the portal, but they were surprised when she did.

"Sunset!" Rainbow Dash shouted, the others helping Sunset up as they greeted their friend.

"Welcome back!" Pinkie shouted as well as she hugged Sunset tight.

"So, how was your visit to Princess Celestia?" Applejack asked.

"It was alright, had a lot of fun, but it's great to be back." Sunset answered as she gently got Pinkie off her.

"And it's great to have you back as well Sunset." Rarity agreed.

"And now that you're here, how about we do some band practice?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I got a new song that we should try out." Fluttershy softly added.

And all the girls, expected Sunset began walking to get in the school, Sunset staying for a second to look at the Wondercolt Statue and putting her hand to the portal.

"You coming Sunset?" Applejack asked as she was the last to enter, calling from the door.

"In a minute." Sunset called back.

Sunset could have just gone back to Equestria, but she didn't, instead she just turned around and went into the school to join up with her friends. However still thinking very deeply about when she would go back for another visit.

As the day ended and the night started to come, Sunset went back to her home, greeting her parents and eating dinner with them before she went to her room to sleep for the night. As Sunset entered her room, she put down her bag and took out her stuff she brought with her, placing her journal on her bedside and storing her other things she kept inside where they belonged. Sunset stayed the best for last, taking out the extra thing she brought with her from Equestria…

The picture taken of her and Princess Celestia, looking at it and smiling, Sunset placed it next to her journal, where she could see it every time she woke up. After that Sunset settled down in her bed and slept for the night, looking froward to the next day of her life in this world.

* * *

 **And done with this short story!**

 **Yeah, I know, it's really short, but again, this is only my second MLP short story! Maybe somepony would like to do a longer version of this story, Idk… It's up to you guys!**

 **For the next short story, I'm thinking a marriage problem… Between a certain pink alicorn and a white unicorn stallion and they decide to go to marriage consulting, the counselor being "The Best Aunt Ever!".**


End file.
